fighting for your life
by Teetee87
Summary: being in highschool is suppost to be the best time of ur life friends partys but thats not the case for bella swan..shes trying to raise a 3 yr old baby while she gets abused by her father..will her friends help her or will bella die trying to get away
1. Chapter 1

My heart was racing as i walked on to the plane,i just held on to my baby girl close to we

walked away from my mom and phil a tear ran down my face because i now living with my father

was going to be hell just pur hell. Once broading the plane we both quickly fell asleep and i heard

the pilot say we would be arriving in seattle soon. Me and emily walked out to where charlie was

and he looked really angry _'what have i done know?' _i thought to my self _'we have only been in the_

_city for like five mins and was ready to kill me!' _ we followed him to the police crusier '_yes thats _

_right my abusive father is a police man' _. He is the chief police office to be soon as

we goot the house he told me to put emily down _'At least he didnt want to hurt her.'_ As she was

down he pushed me too the floor and kicked me in the stomach.

"**You little bitch!"** he screamed at me.** "i was stuck in that airport for 2 hours!your plane was **

**late!!**

He kicked me once more in the leg untill he went to get another beer to pass out. so i grabed

emily and went into my room. i was so happy he didnt touch her, i feel asleep shortly and woke

up to my alarm clock, my body felt lim, i hear charlie snoring from down stairs. so i was able to

take a shower and boy did the hot water feel good on my out i took a good look at my

self and nodiced i had a huge bruse on my stomach and my leg..once out i got emily dressed and

made everyone breakfest,i had to hurry to feed emily so we could be out before charlie woke up.

i brought emily to a neighbor because nobody in forks new she was my daughter which was fine

with me for now.

When i arrived at the school i waqs greeted by a woman with gray bushy hair and pastel blue thick

framed glasses

"Hello dear how may i help you?" she asked " im Isabella Swan and i needed to pick up my

schedule" "" ohh your the cheifs daughter we are so happy to finally meet you he was so excited

when he told us ud be coming here"" _'yeah happy so he could kill me' _ i thought to my self and

and gave her a small smile "" oh here you go dear your schedule and a map and you need to get

this signed by ur teachers"' she told me so i just nodded and head out the door to my first class

once there i realised it was english.i walked in and everyone stared at me '_Ohh new girl shocking'_

i thought to myself once the bell rang i tryed to get up when i was attacked with a group of kids

telling me who they all were but some how i managed to get to math in one peice. i had to try an

ignore people because i wasnt aloud to have any friends. once the teacher signed my slip. he sat

me next to a blonde girl who had wayy to much make up on. so i did the only polite thing

"hello" i said to her

" i dontwant anything to do with you isabella, i know your kind, trying to get into everyboys bed, but ill tell you one thing Emmett cullen is mine!"

What is this girl mad!! i dont even know who she is talking about or why she was a bitch but ill

stay away from that kid. i dont need any problems..Math was pretty easy so i finished the work

quickly and then pulled out a book to read.. i was interupted by a boy with blonde hair who

looked like a little boy. "hello! im mike newton i sit like 3 rows away from you" i nodded to make

him think i cared."so did you wanna like sit with me at lunch" _ugh no i dont wanna sit with you!!_

"okay sounds great" i said_ what the hell did i just do!! _i walked away looking at my map i

accidently bumped into something hard the force of it knocked me down and i looked up to

see the most beautiful blue eyes.

" I..Im sorry" i said shaky

"No..No the fault was all mine." he said handing me a hand to help me up..

i took the hand he offered to help me up and i blushed at him to see how perfect he looked.

"Purhaps i'll see you around?" he asked me

"um.., maybe" i hurried to history he acually looked disappointed "_sigh' _ on my first day of

class the teacher handed out a quiz luckly it was something i already learned in i was

to fixed on trying to figure out who that boy was and why it seemed like he was sad i didnt give

him a straight answer, but the bell rang which it ment it was lunch time, i tryed to slip into the

cafe unnodiced but of course as soon as i entered all eyes were on me. i got my food and was

waved over by an overly excited mike, he introduced me to everyone but i forgot there names

but my eyes scaned around the room untill it landed on the most beautiful people id ever seen

"The pretty blonde is Rose hale she is dating edward Cullen, the little on is alice she is sitting on jasper hales lap and then the other one is Emmett cullen, there all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his

wife, but dont waste your time they dont care about anything but them selfs" mike said

'Emmett seemed nice enough when i bumped into him today?' i said to them

**"HE WAS!" **hescreamed at me

" do u too hate each other?"

"we do know!!!!" he seemed mad i wounder why they dont get along

"emmett is staring at you!" a girl with dirty blonde hair giggled

"Really why?" i was confused

"Yeah he keeps gazing at you! i saw her lips turn to a frown

"dont waste your time though,Apparently none of the girls here are pretty enough for him.' I

wounder when he turned her down

"oh well, im not intersted anyway" i tryed to

Well stop looking at him he might think ur crazy!!

"jess.."he began before the bell rang_'thankgod!!'_ so i took off to bio and found an empty chair next

to no other then Emmett Cullen..Wait i cant go near him that girl said so..screw what she said..its

the only seat and hes veryy handsome..

"So your bella swan. you've become quite a celeberity in forks." His voice was perfect i had to look

up so i wasnt rude big big mistake i locked eyes with his beautiful blue eyes. Oh great now he's

staring! _saysomething! _"um yeah thats me." _great bella just great hes gonan think your mental._

so he just chuckled and then class started


	2. Chapter 2

( bold is Em normal is bella)

Everything in this class was like history i learned it in arizon so i desided id pass a note to Emmett

**Hey, you look bored.**

Thats because i am.

**Why?**

I learned all this in my old school.

**Ah, i can see that can be a problem**

Its not a problem just annoying i guess

**Why did you sit with the newton kid today?**

Because he asked me too? does it matter who i sit with?

**So you'd sit with anyone if they asked you too?**

Uh i guess

**Would you sit with me tommrow then if i asked?**

are you gonna ask?

**Fine, Bella would u do me the honor of sitting with me and my family tommrow at lunch?**

sure i guess

**So....how's life at home?**

_And thats the one question i didnt want him to ask me so i said fine nothing special.. i lied to him but i dont think he belived me but he let it go.. he just went on to the next question._

**Whats your favort color?**

Pink

_And just like that We played 20 questions for the rest of class it was fun i learned alot. but then he asked me when i had next before the next class so i pulled out my schedule and said_

Ugh Gym!

**i guess you hate gym?**

You suppose right

**Dont worry i'll be there to catch you when you fall.**

and thats when the bell rang.. he walked me all the way to gym and then turned to go get

changed when i figured out what we were going to be doing i got soo excited. we were doing

gymnastics. i was in classes for yrs be4 i had emily. once class was over i heard the girls

snickering saying.. 'what a show off" uhhmine was liek so better' which made me laugh

**That was amazing!! i thought you didnt like gym?**

ohh trust me I dont i hate it but i never said i didnt like gymnastics buti gotta go so bye..

i ran to my car and drove back home to pick up emily i missed her so much when i got to the door

it opened and my beautiful baby girl came running to me. "" Mommy you home!!!" once she got to

me i picked her up. "yah baby we get to go home an play with your toys are u excited?" uh-huh!!

once we got home i changed outta my clothes. emily played with her dolls in the corner while i did

my work.. once i finished up i cooked charlie dinner fed emily and play dolls with her untill she

went to sleep. sortly after her i did as well only to be wokin up by a pounding on my door.

_**" ISABELLA SWAN!! IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR THIS INSTANT I SWEAR YOU'LL REGRET IT DOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE AND EMILYS"**_

charlie slurred so i hurryed to open the door i new better to ignore him plus i couldnt let him touch emily. As i opened the door charlie swung his arm back and punched his fist into my cheek the force knocked me to the floor. the tears started to fall down my face. but i couldnt scream i wouldnt scream i couldnt give him that satisfaction plus he told me the one rule if i was to scream he'd hurt emily and i couldnt let that happen. after a few more blows i blacked out. i woke up the next morring and ugh did my body hurt today i saw my baby staring at me.. with tears in her eyes.

" mommy?' you otay mommy? she was asking me.. Im okay baby dont you worry ill be right back.. i got into the shower and got all the blood out of my hair.. there was a cut from my eye brow to my cheek and it was purple an puffy! my arms and legs and side were covered in bruses. he sure did a number this time. this morring i only made charlie breakfest i grabed emily and tokk off to the baby sitter told her she needed to be fed..

i grabed my hat to cover up my face a bit during lessons i tryed hard not to brush into anyone..i hadnt seen emmett or his family yet and finally lunch came quick,, mike tryed to wave me over but emmett appeared out of thin air and glidded me to his table..

**"bella this is my family.. edward rose jasper and alice. guys this is bella" em said**

i shook hands with them all then alice did something unexpected she got up and gave me a huge hug and for someone so small she was veryy strong a sharp pain hit my side and i almost went weak as alice pulled away

" are you okay? she asked concerned all i could do was just nodded, not trusting my voice.

**"Bella?Whats wrong?"** emmett asked me i shook my head i tured to wipe my eyes because tears started to fall but emmett grabed my arm to turn me around to face him and i gasped at the pain as he touch a bruse **"bella" ** he pulled me into a hug thinkin its what i needed but i just flinched away at all the pain i was in. i needed to get out of that room and fast i just turned an ran out side into the rain to get to the other building i heard emmett calling my name so i turned into the girls bathroom.. he was pounding on the door calling my name to let him help me but i wouldnt move once it was over he stoped banging and left.. so i broke down and sobbed more i was sobbing so much i didnt hear anyone come in

**what happen bella? why did you run away emmetts beating him self up thinking he did something to you. please let us help you bells. emmetts never acted this way towards a girl whats wrong we can help you. **

i heard rose so i looked up and saw rose and alice i new i couldnt deny it even if i tryed so i asked them one questions

"can i show you something"


	3. Chapter 3

last ch.

_"Can i show you something"_

i pulled up my shirt and took off my hat to show them why i ran. they both gasped at what they saw. i pulled my shirt back down and headed for the door. while walking by them i asked them one thing"please dont tell anyone"...alice freaked out to say the least when i said that.

"who did this to you bella?? we cant help you if you wont tell us who"alice said crying now

"Bella please let us help you emmett he can help please can call the cops we can tell you father." rose started freaking out

"i cant tell them rose they wont belive him!" i screamed

"bella all they have to do is look at you- alice was saying befor i cut her off. "i cant tell them because its my father okay"

"Fath-charlie cheif of police charlie your father?" they both stood saying out loud to them selfs

"yes my father so please dont say anything" i pleaded with them

"fine bella but promise us ull tell emmett soon" rose said givin me a small hug.

"i will but i cant not yet he he wont understand" i said i started to head for the door when alice handed me a peice of paper.

"whats this" i looked at her wide-eyed and very confused

"Its our numbers everyones number you call us if u need us please" alice begged me to take it so i did.. and that was that i couldnt finish the rest of the day i would just lose it if i though about it..people new about this now and sooner or later charlie will find out and me and emily, wont last much longer.

once i got home i got emily and put her down to play with her dollys i told her evrything about emmett and the cullens so just incase one day she got to meet them she wounldnt be afraid.

i put the numbers in my phone hide it and made 2 copys of it just incase..by the time that was done i needed to put emily down for her nap..and i feel asleep with her in my arms..next thing i heard was Charlie screaming he found the phone numbers i was so carless to put away..i put emily to the side to make sure charlie wouldnt touch her, i saw him ripping the numbers up and he came charging at me and started to throw punches at he left i wait to hear him snoring to call alice..

**Hello**

_**hey alice its me bella dont worry im fine i just needed to talk to you because well charlie found the numbers and forbid me to call you so dont call me or hell freak and dont tell anyone please.**_

**i wont tell anyone bella but u promise me he hurts u you tell me please!!**

_**i will**_

_ALICE? who are you talking to?_ i heard emmett screaming in the back ground

**im talking to bella**

_**ALICEEE!!!!!!!!! **_

**im handing the phone over to emmett now bella**

_**no dont alice please-**_

Bella? i've been so worried! what hppen are you okay bella please talk to me.

_**Calm down Em im fine i just wanted to talk to alice**__ oh god i heard charlie falling up the stairs i though to my self__** look em gotta go bye love you!**__ i threw my phone in to emilys crib _

Charlie came storming into my room and hit me hard be4 he went to sleep.. i couldnt get much sleep that night due to the amout of pain i was in.. and emily wasnt feeling good at all.. i was pretty suprised that she didnt wake charlie up.. but that morrring he deffently let me have it..i could barly move but i got emily to the neighbors nd my self to school..when i got there i didnt go to many classes i just went to find rose and alice i had only one thing to tell them..

"Alice Rose? can you do me a favor?" they both nodded "makes sure edward has his phone on today"

"OMG BELLA WHAT HAPPEN? DID HE THREATEN YOU!" they both said i just had to turn around an walk away i couldnt give them any explanation i trully didnt know my self if i was gonna live there the rest of the day.. so once i was home i had emily in my arms telling her everything will be okay

"momma y cryin papa gonna be mean agawn"she said touching my cheek

"yes baby just be quite okay please for momma"

"Otay momma?"

yes baby?

" i lowe you"

i love you too baby!

**"YOU STUPIED SLUT YOU TOLD THEM DIDNT YOU!!(still holding the baby he hits bella)"**

no sir i didnt

**"you liar!!!!!" **he went to swing again but i pushed him hard he was drunk so his balance was sorta off so i took off running to my room i put emily down and called edward

_**Hello edwards phone talk to me!!**_

_edward! help hes gone mad help bring jasper please help_

_**Bella? is that you who's gone mad bella where are you**_

_Charlie im hme...SCREAMING _

_**bella im comming were coming hold on bella**__ all you can hear in the muffled back round is screaming and crying_


	4. Chapter 4

Edwards pov:

i drove so fast i didnt even have a care in the world if cops were chaseing was wrong at bella's house and she needed me and my have only known her for a week or so but she has already made a great impact on our lives. She was like a little sister to We arrived i raced up to the house and the dorr was unlocked i heard the same screaming i heard over the phone but i also heard crying this time.. i was horrified by what i saw sweet innocent bella lying there passed out with a small child sitting in a corner was firing punches left and right at bella i flew at him grabing him by the neck of his shirt and thre him across the room i hit him a few times untill he blacked out. I screamed for jasper who was waiting for me in the car i told him to get bella and the small child outta the house. As i speed to the police station to drop the dirtbag raced home to save bella's i arrived alice rose or my mom speak so i had to ask.

"will one of you Care to explain what the hell is going on??"

"she she told rose and i yesterday in the bathroom she asked us to make sure you had your phone on just incase something happened."all spoke up tears threating to fall.. i looked down to alice lapp to see a little girl.

"Who is this little girl,why was she at charlies?"

That i dont know edward i swear.. all shes been doing is screaming "where my momma" alice said trying to calm the child.

But there was no one else in that house unless the mother of the child was out shopping? i had no idea i kept thinking to my self.

"by the way WHERE THE FUCK IS EMMETT!!" it had just dawned on me he was missing

"we all be trying to call him but he wont answer us."Esme said

TRY HARDER THEN!! i didnt mean to yell at her i just i didnt understand how this was happening

"Edward dont yell at her like that" rose yelled at me

" im sorry mom i really am"

"its okay i know this is very confusing to everyone,but we will get on it right away to call him"

Em pov:

i homed the door to the house an i walked in i heard a kid screaming,i saw alice in tears everyone was on there phones.i was trying to figure out what was going on,untill i heard edward scream at me

"DUDE ANWSER YOUR DAMN PHONE YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS IN TROUBLE!!!"

what the fuck is he talking about bella in trouble

"WHAT!!!" alice jumped up and ran straight into my arms crying.

"what the hell is going on will someone tell me please?!?" finally jasper turned the corner to speak

Dude bella called ed and told him she was introuble. all we could do was to get to her as fast as possiable When we got there Charlie was beating her up pretty wont wake up Em and this little girl was with bella in the room." he said all this ready to break down him self.

As i looked over to the girl screaming her little head had a cut on it..and her arm had a pink cast on it. " DONT TELL ME HE HIT HER TOO!!"

they all said at the same time " im afraid so"

i took off into my dads study seeing bella laying on the small bed i broke down into the chair next to the bed my father put in hand on me and told me it would be okay he wont let her die

Alice pov:

Mom how do i stop her from crying?

"wet me go!"

"sweetie your hurt you need to relax"

" no no no nono my momma needs me!!!"

My god mom what do i do she wont stop wiggling "mommy!!"

"alice dear just let her down"

"but mom what if"

"Just do it sweetie shes probly just scared she dosnt now us"

"fine" once i let her down she took off running out of the room down the hallway screaming "mommy"


	5. Chapter 5

im sitting on the couch across from bella speaking with my father untill i heard this little voice.

"mommy!! mommy wewe awe you!!"

As the little girl walked in she was looked so cute she had pigtales and a pink dress that matched her her beautiful blue wyws had tears flowing out of them..

"mommy!! mommy!! wake up papa gone"

she climbed on to the chair i was sitting on earlyer and climed into the bed with bella. my father and i shared the same look of confusion and so my father took a step foward but the little girl scream bloody murder

" NOOOO! Dont huwt my mommy!"

_i wont hurt your mommy i just want to talk with you is that okay?_ my father said to her

she looked over to me an smiled almost like she new who i was so i smiled back to her and saw her nodd toward my father

_"thank you sweetie my name is carlise whats yours?"_

"emiwy siw" she said lookin at bella

_Emily is a very pretty name, this is my son-" she cut him off before he could say my name_

"thats emmy!"

i stood perfectly still shocked that she new who i was, my father looked at me and i looked back and gave him a srug i trully for the fist time in my life speachless.

_"Where is your daddy emily?"_ i asked her

"daddy? i dont have a daddy!" what how could she not have a daddy who would turn bella an this child away.

"Why not do u know when he might be?" i new i probly asking her hard questions but i needed to now.

"uh?!?" she put her tiny fingurs on her chin to think it was pretty cute i was getting lost in thought till i heard her tiny voice

"mama say he huwt hew and thats how i hewe"

my father charmed in an asked her a question i didnt wanna hear.

"_sweetie i need you to think hard. was the person you papa?"_ .


End file.
